


How to build a family

by anakinks



Series: How to build a family [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fix-It, I Write Smut Not Galactic History Books, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rimming, my kink is developing plot, there will be more plot AND more kink, war chronology is probably a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinks/pseuds/anakinks
Summary: This is what happens when Obi-Wan's horribly irregular heats play a trick on him, he has a one night stand with Jango on Kamino and doesn't realise the consequences until pretty much the whole 212th can smell it on him. All this, while he is busy having no sense of self-preservation and giving Commander Cody premature white hair, and developing inappropriate feelings for said Commander. And that's even before adopting a reluctant Boba. Oh, what a lovely mess.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an uncomfortable few days, Obi-Wan thought, rotating his wrist and trying to get his fingers deeper, without much success. He bit his lips to avoid whining, but he really wanted a knot. He didn’t need one, not yet, but this felt like pre-heat at the very least. Attraction, arousal or even sexual frustration were all things that could happen outside of a heat too, but there was that underlining itch, that feeling of something just barely out of reach that was different.

He was locked in the fresher of his temple quarters with no toys and no company, because he'd been far too busy to plan for either. His heats had always been terribly irregular and he reacted poorly to suppressants. Healers had hypothesised that he might have some non-human ancestors, which made it harder to find a good fit. Suppressants that normally worked on Twi'leks made him even more sick, Zabrak ones did not work at all, and so on. He had given up after the umptenth batch of tests and after being sick _and_ in heat once too many.

It was inconvenient, really. It’s been inconvenient with a Padawan to train and even more so now with all that's been going on, but there wasn't much he could do.

 

Then, between disappearing planets and assassination attempts, thoughts of heat subsided, squashed aside by more pressing concerns. Obi-Wan thought, distractedly, that it might have been a false alarm. Good, he didn’t have time for that right then. Maybe when he returned from Kamino, heat or no heat, he could go find Garen or Quinlan.

Or Jango. Jango sounded like a perfect option for a good stress-relief fuck. He was ruggedly handsome just the way Obi-Wan preferred, and he looked like he could hold him up and leave him bruised, and he smelled amazing. He was a sketchy character with unclear motivations, but that had never stopped Obi-Wan before. 

Jango seemed to feel the same, because he equivocated and tried to not to answer Obi-Wan's prodding questions, but he immediately sent his son away and stepped far too close for polite conversation.

"What is it that you really want, Jedi? Surely you know I must be discreet about my assignments, or no one will trust me enough to hire me again.”

"It doesn't look like you need the money, from what the Kaminoans have told me."

This close, Jango's eyes were magnetic, almost black, with gold specks in the thin rim of iris that hadn't been swallowed down by dilated pupils.

"It's a matter of professional pride," he said, his breath ghosting over Obi-Wan's lips, his body heat close enough to feel through their clothes.

Obi-Wan could feel himself getting slick, his skin prickling with need. The Force whispered to him, and he didn’t try to resist like he knew he should. He should contact the Council first. But then again, the Senator was safe with Anakin, and the clone army wasn’t going anywhere yet. The Force whispered and sang as he grabbed Jango by the waist and pulled him closer. Whatever the consequences, he must have been doing something right.

Jango did indeed lift him up and throw him against the nearest wall. Obi-Wan keened and exposed his neck, offering his skin up to be marked. He loved the feeling of teeth skirting the edge of the mating gland, going high almost behind his ear. He gripped Jango's shoulders helplessly as the other marked him.

"Yes, yes, there!" he incited.

Jango breathed softly on the damp skin, making him shiver, then kissed his neck softly. It felt amazing, and Obi-Wan could bet it would feel even better when he is being thoroughly fucked against that wall. He got his hands on Jango's clothes, while Jango went straight for his pants. He yanked them down without even putting him down and Obi-Wan felt slick running down his tights. He loved a show of strength, he loved being pinned and taken apart. His brain went offline the minute Jango's fingers breach him, two at once, or at least that's what it felt like. That's good, he didn’t need that much prep, he can take it, he can, and he might have been babbling that out loud because Jango chuckled against his skin and removed his fingers. He bottomed out in a single thrust and Obi-Wan came right then. He was so on edge.

"I think you have another one in you," Jango purred and Obi-Wan just nodded, incapable of forming words, oversensitive but still aroused, surrendering to the brutal pace Jango set. His nerves were aflame, his hole felt raw and tender, but he could still take so much more. Jango hit his prostate nearly at every thrust, and Obi-Wan could barely catch his breath. He got a hand between themselves and started stroking his cock, rough and quick. Lightsaber calluses on his fingers caught on the delicate skin, just the way he was used to, and he squeezed a bit more.

"I'm close," Jago announced, breathless.

He came and Obi-Wan followed a moment later. They slumped down, barely holding each other up and Jango grinned down at him. “Bed?"

"Bed."

The bed was utilitarian and hard, but it was big enough for two. They undressed messily. Obi-Wan seemed to have forgotten how his own tunics work, lost in a post-orgasmic haze stronger than he's had in years. He threw everything on the floor, and so did Jango, impatient.

Once he had Obi-Wan naked, his eyes pinned him into place, devouring him. His hands followed. Despite everything, they were gentle, the touch so soft it nearly tickled. Jango touched Obi-Wan's strong shoulders, his chest, stomach, he caressed his tights, making him tremble in expectation. He went over his nipples, wrenching a moan out of Obi-Wan. So he did it again. He pinched one and a cascade of slick came down of Obi-Wan's hole.

"Mh... So you like it a bit rough, uh?" he dug his short nails into Obi-Wan's hips and put his face between his legs. He bit and licked all around his cock and hole without touching either, until Obi-Wan was a whimpering, sobbing mess.

"Please, please, please…"

He was cut off when Jango got his mouth on his hole. He sucked, moaning at the taste, the best aphrodisiac for any Alpha. Then he pushed his tongue in, and went to town. Obi-Wan fisted the sheets and thrust his hips up, screaming and cursing and pleading. Jango fucked him with his tongue, then retreated to delicately lap at his rim, blowing small puffs of breath on the oversensitive skin.

"Again, again, oh Force, fuck me again," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"What if I made you come just from this?" Jango offered instead, licking a stripe all the way up to Obi-Wan's cock.

There was no verbal response, so he went back to thoroughly rimming the Jedi, grabbing his tights and ass hard enough to leave bruises, scratching his sides and anywhere else he could reach.

Finally, Obi-Wan came with a shout, trembling. He hadn't even realised that his hands had ended up in Jango's hair, but he didn’t seem to mind. His whole face was shiny with spit and slick, and he looked incredibly pleased. Obi-Wan dragged him up to kiss him, tasting himself as well as Jango's mouth. He held onto his hair, his back, and pushed against Jango's erection, making him moan into the kiss.

He broke apart just long enough to ask "How do you want me? Mouth, ass…?"

"Can you take me again?”

At any other time, Obi-Wan would have been touched by the concern in this near stranger, but as it was he only pouted, nearly offended, and dragged Jango's hand to his opening. A finger slips in easily. It was too early for Obi-Wan to get aroused again already, but he wanted it. He wanted to feel this for days, if he could. The bruises were already starting to darken, and the delicious sting heightened the pleasure.

Without warning, Jango flipped him around, putting him face down. Obi-Wan didn’t protest and rose his ass up, tights spread. He wouldn’t be able to move much, but this way Jango would get in deep. His cock was big, and his knot must have been impressive. His hole fluttered at the thought.

This time, Jango didn’t even bother prepping him. He pushed in slowly at first, undulating his hips, dragging it out. Once he picked up a good rhythm, though, he got going. After a while, the groans of the two men and the slapping sounds of flesh, the squelching sound of a well used hole getting fucked again fill the air. When Jango slowed down, Obi-Wan thought that it was just to make it last longer. But then he started to feel something, like... A knot. Jango was knotting him.

Jango groaned and cursed, but it was too late to pull back. "Storms damnit!”

"Why, you got somewhere to be?" Obi-Wan teased.

"I'm not on contraceptives or anything. Tell me you are.”

Obi-Wan sobered up. "Yes, I am. Still, we should have…"

It was good practice to decide beforehand if knotting was going to be a thing. During a heat, it will happen regardless of what either party wants, but outside was different.

Jango sighed and moved them so they could rest on their sides. He wrapped around Obi-Wan, though he felt a bit unsure now. There was stress-busting sex, and then there was intimacy like this. Still, it did feel good. One of Jango's hands was resting on his arm, and another one on his belly, still streaked with come. Cleaning up was going to be annoying.

Obi-Wan didn’t really feel bad about the white lie he just told. He wasn’t on contraceptives or suppressants, but he didn’t need to. His cycle has always been a mess and he didn't get his first heat until he was over 20. He might have been in pre-heat, but that didn’t really mean anything. When he was younger he overheard healers talking when they thought he was sleeping, and they said it was unlikely he would ever conceive. At the time, he hadn't taken it well, thinking that even his body was a dreadful mess, defective like him. He was a terrible Padawan and a terrible Omega, how was he going to find his place? But then he had become Qui-Gon's student, and by the time he was on his way to become a Jedi, he had left all that worry behind. Jedi didn't have children anyway, whatever their designation, so it had stopped being a flaw. Now he barely thought about it. Still, he wasn't about to start discussing his medical history with a near stranger, albeit one that currently had several inches of hard cock inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just pure unadulterated filth, and instead it developed plot. Look, to understand the filth to come we needed some backstory. I can't write action scenes for shit, so just imagine that they are all out there being badass.
> 
> This should be set around 4 months into the war. But timelines are evil and idgaf. In canon, Cody wasn't at the 1st battle of Geonosis, but I wanted him there, so he is there.
> 
> TW: mention of abortion, just in passing, as an option rather than something that happens

The storms raged on Kamino, rain splashing down on the dark sea and on the white domes of the city. Obi-Wan woke up to a still-warm but empty bed. His senses were immediately alert, yet he remained very still, breath regular and feigning sleep. He extended his awareness to locate Jango. The man was still close, but no sounds came from the room, so Obi-Wan risked getting up. The room was empty, though he couldn’t be sure that there was no surveillance in it. He quickly threw on his clothes and left.

He nearly got turned around in the endless identical corridors, but made it to the landing platform just in time to see a ship - clearly not of kaminoan design - power up. Thinking on his feet, Obi-Wan took an emergency tracker from his belt and managed to stick it to the ship before it took flight.

Would that be enough to track Fett to wherever he was going? And would that solve the mystery of this army, of Fett’s lies, of the attempt on the Senator’s life? Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to center himself on the present moment, but couldn’t avoid a lingering sense of unease, and dissatisfaction with his own actions. He should have been more alert. Maybe he could have stopped Fett before he left, discovered something more there on Kamino…

There was no use in recriminating now, Obi-Wan sternly reminded himself. He could only do his best from now on. He went back to his ship, and locked onto the tracker on Fett’s ship, ready to follow him anywhere in the galaxy.

Anywhere turned to be a hostile desert planet and right into the hands of a Fallen Jedi.

Geonosis. Dooku.

Anakin and Padme followed Obi-Wan right into the trap, but the Jedi and then the Clone Army were right on their heels.

After a moment of elation at his unexpected survival, the horror of the situation crashed down on Obi-Wan. He thought he knew pain, but nothing could have prepared him for the scale of destruction around him. There was a sense of danger hanging about the heavy hot hair like a premonition. The death of so many Jedi felt like raw wounds and hurt in unexpected ways. Anakin seemed to feel it too - he let himself look scared, only for a moment, but Obi-Wan’s heart still ached for him. His Padawan was still so young. And all his power wasn’t much use now in this messy melee, his raw connection to the Force leaving him unbalanced and open to all the pain. He would learn how to shield and work around that - he would soon have to, but they didn’t know that yet.

What they knew was only this: they needed to survive another minute. And another. And another. All thoughts faded into the rhythm of battle, the need for survival.

Jedi weren’t used to fighting in such large groups, but they soon started to form up around the Clone troopers like water against rocks.

All thoughts of the army’s mysterious origin forgotten, Obi-Wan only felt intensely grateful for their intervention. A blaster bolt flew just past Obi-Wan’s ear and felled a droid in front of him, before he even had to raise his lightsaber. More shots coming from just behind him targeted the ranks of droids advancing on them.

One of the super battle droids stepped to the front and raised its arm to aim, but Obi-Wan jumped forward and swiftly cut that arm off, then finished off the droid, bisecting it in one move. He was now too close to the line of enemies, and parrying all their shots was becoming more difficult. Then the men behind him advanced, laying out covering fire and giving him time to step back. One of them got close enough to use the back of his blaster rifle to knock a droid out, then ducked before the one behind it could shoot him and used the momentum to kick said droid’s legs from under it. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but grin at the man’s brazen display of courage and the same lack of self-preservation Obi-Wan himself had often been accused of.

It was because he was looking at him that he noticed the grenade coming from behind them. He didn’t even have time to shout a warning, simply acted on instinct. He pushed the troopers down with the Force, and the grenade up. It still exploded, but far up enough that they only felt the air displaced by the blast.

One of the men’s helmets had been blown away either by the fall or the blast. His face was bloody, but he rose up just as quickly as the others, wiping the blood from his eyes and revealing just a nasty gash to the side of his face. He was the one who had kicked the droid. He turned towards Obi-Wan and nodded, then resumed shooting down droids.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until after the cleanup following the battle that Obi-Wan heard about Fett's death. He only felt a sliver of irritation at the answers they wouldn't get now, and anything else he might have felt was rudely pushed back by the much more raw grief of losing so many siblings at once. The Force felt like it was being ripped open all around them. Pain was a palpable thing. Obi-Wan had seen death, he had even seen war, but nothing like this, never like this. It was like having his own Master bleed out in his arms again all over again, and again, and again.

Still reeling from the shock, the Jedi survivors of the battle were hurriedly pushed into command positions, Masters were named Generals and given responsibility for this new army. Not a single one of them was prepared for it.

In the following weeks more and more troops arrived from Kamino, fresh faced and painfully young to the world, but still way more prepared than any Jedi in the business of running an army.

They had unit colours, and rank signs, but few truly individual markings yet, and most armours were still mirror polished. 

Generals were assigned Commanders and integrated into the military structure. Obi-Wan’s Commander was one of the men who’d saved him and whom he’d saved in turn during the battle. They met again in the command center on a Republic cruiser. The cut had mostly scarred over, thankfully sparing the eye, and the Clone’s armour had freshly painted orange markings.

“CC-2224 reporting for duty, sir.” He said, saluting.

“At ease, Commander,” Obi-Wan gave him a quick, tight smile. “Is there a name I can call you?”

He knew some Clones didn’t have names yet, or others weren’t comfortable sharing theirs with natborns or officers. Obi-Wan spared a thought for everything kaminoans had gotten wrong when raising these men. It didn’t sit right with him, the idea of calling people with numbers, but he wouldn’t push his Commander if that wasn’t welcome. So many things about this war were sitting ill with him, and he feared they were going down a dangerous path. But there was never the time to stop and worry about it.

The soldier relaxed fractionally from his parade rest and smiled at him. “Cody, sir.”

“I’m General Kenobi. We’ll be working together from now on.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unready as they were, Jedi were still quick learners and no one more than Obi-Wan. It helped that his Commander was a steely presence at his side, competent, whip smart and unfailingly patient.

They could be found together at all hours of the day and night, pouring over battle strategy, or trying to wrestle caff away from each other and telling each other to take a break, or, during their rare downtimes, reading quietly together. Sometimes, Cody would regale Obi-Wan with stories of what his batchmates got up to as kids, and Obi-Wan would share some embarrassing but innocuous stories about his Padawan or his own crechemates.

In just a few weeks, Cody had learned that any story that began with “so this one time Quinlan and I…” was going to be extremely entertaining and absolutely unbelievable, while Obi-Wan had developed a certain fondness by proxy for Bly and Gree, despite never having actually met them.

As the battles stretched into one another, wounds turned into scars, and the Remembrances for fallen soldiers got longer, their mutual trust solidified turning them into a formidable team. Neither man was one to lead from the sidelines, despite that it was occasionally necessary for tactical reasons, like for example when Cody had to stay on the _Negotiator_ to ward off orbital attacks while Obi-Wan was on the ground, or vice versa.

When they were fighting together, they were a force to be reckoned with. Cody’s control and the 212th perfect discipline coupled with the Jedi’s increased awareness of the battlefield around them and his cunning were a lethal weapon against the Seps.

Despite the auspicious beginnings, a problem soon emerged for Obi-Wan. A problem he found it hard to solve and harder yet to talk about. And it seemed to get worse instead of better with time.

It wasn’t insubordination. Not exactly. But it was discipline problem, of sorts.

Never before the Clones had showed any of the idiotic Alpha macho posturing that could, unfortunately, still be witnessed all around the galaxy, nor had they shown less than absolute respect for Betas and Omegas working with them. Yet they were showing signs of a certain… proprietary protectiveness in Obi-Wan’s respect.

It was noticeable in small ways, for example how they acted around certain unsavoury characters Obi-Wan had to deal with, and it came out especially strong in front of danger. Which was a problem, given that their whole job was to be in danger so that others wouldn’t have to.

Obi-Wan would have liked some advice, maybe from Mace, but he had yet to find a quiet moment to discuss what seemed like a minor problem. He could have probably discussed the issue with Anakin, but he felt a sort of modesty, or shame in admitting certain issues to his Padawan. Former Padawan now, but he’d been knighted so recently, Obi-Wan still felt responsible for him, or at least responsible to provide a good example. He felt like admitting that his authority was being questioned, wether it was through his own fault or because of his secondary gender, wouldn’t set him up as a strong, competent role model. Deep down he knew there was some pride in his choice to keep all this bottled up, but throughout his life he had fought so hard to be seen as good enough that he found it so hard to let it go now, to ask for help. So he simply didn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fortified Separatist outpost on Agamar was proving a tough nut to break. They had tried all sort of sneaky strategies from infiltrating the fortress to finding less heavily defended sides. But there was only one door in the thick walls surrounding the Sep base.

In the command center, Obi-Wan was pacing, occasionally glancing at the holomap of the planet and trying to think of strategies to break through.

Now, during that last part of the campaign, Obi-Wan hadn’t always the first one over the breach. He had needed to position himself strategically to inflict the most damage or protect the most men. Often he'd disable sniper droids by deflecting shots at them or sending droidpoppers to their nests with the Force. Not that these feats weren't dangerous, but he didn't have the enemy's fire concentrated on him. Nor did he have the 212th's entire attention. So he got away with trying out plenty of downright suicidal plans without being stopped.

This time, however, he would lead the attack from the front. He stopped in front of the table again and called for his commander. He had an idea. He’d lead the men so he could get close to the main doors with a team of specialists and then try to crack the locks or blow them up. He'd protect the men while they worked, and if everything else failed, he was half tempted to try and climb the walls himself. The attack on the doors could prove enough of a distraction to let him sneak in and open them from the inside.

It was a sound plan, from a military standpoint.

Cody and Waxer looked moderately horrified, though it was only Cody who spoke up. "Do you realise that there's no exit strategy from this? No option for retreat?”

In an icier tone than the objection itself warranted, Obi-Wan replied: "I am aware of the risks implicit in being in battle, Commander. We will be leaving at 0900.”

It wasn’t that pointing out the risks of a mission was uncommon or against protocol, but it was more the… paternalistic attitude Obi-Wan had perceived more and more lately that had irritated him.

"Yessir," Cody replied through gritted teeth.

Obi-Wan tried not to think about the exchange as he prepared for the assault, though he realised he was being less chatty than usual. It would pass. It was nothing.

And it was nothing - until it wasn’t. Until he was ordering Cody to move along and take position along the wall - _as was the plan_ \- and let him, Gearshift and Longshot work on the doors. Despite the fact that Obi-Wan was dealing with the fire raining down on them from above, Cody and Wooley stayed with them.

As a droid either slightly smarter than most, or with better orders, threw a grenade down at them, Obi-Wan didn’t even have the time to react before Cody was throwing him down and putting himself above him. Luckily, the droid’s aim left something to be desired, to the grenade exploded far enough to barely scratch the paint on the clones’ armour.

In the end a judicious application of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber to the control panels and some well-placed explosive did take down the doors, and the day was won. 

Obi-Wan didn’t want to bring up such a minor incident - and Cody had acted to protect him, so it felt almost ungrateful to reprimand him about it.

Still, after Agamar it kept happening. He’d do his Force-damned job as a General and a Jedi, and someone - usually Cody by virtue of being the closest, but he was by no means the only one - would shove him back like he was some sort of helpless civilian.

In many other respects, nothing had changed. Outside of battle the soldiers in the 212th still listened to him, and followed his strategies. But whenever Obi-Wan himself was in danger, something seemed to switch.

It was on Ryloth that the situation became untenable.

There were too many starved gutkurrs to deal with them one by one, they would create too much chaos and the troopers risked shooting one another in the disorderly melee. A secluded canyon jumped to Obi-Wan’s attention - but just as he was hatching a plan to draw the beasts into it and away from his men, Cody shoved him back and ordered the troopers to corral the gutkurrs instead of trying to outright kill them.

Once more Obi-Wan made to move, so he could at least control that the beasts wouldn’t get out of the canyon _before_ they’d exploded the exit, but this time Waxer moved in front of him, flanked by Boil, who was ready to shoot down the rocky outcrop.

The rocks crumbled down, but one of the gutkurrs managed to jump back before being trapped, and charged right towards the soldiers who had tried to contain it.

This time, Obi-Wan moved too fast for anyone to stop him, and he was on the beast’s back with one somersault. He plunged his lightsaber into the animal’s neck, then slid down from its side, creating and even larger gash and nearly severing its head. Blood sprouted out, covering half his face and tunics.

As soon as he touched the ground, Obi-Wan barked: “Cody, Waxer, Boil. With me.”

All three of them managed to look worried even through their helmets. And so they should. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to make a big scene in front of the rest of the platoon, but he was going to have words with them. They walked briskly back towards camp, the four of them at the head of the troops.

Once they’d arrived, Obi-Wan took them aside.

“I want to know what is happening in your heads!” He growled, low but no less dangerous because of it. “Any objection to the plans, you can take it up with me _before_ we engage the enemy. You start questioning orders in the middle of battle and _people die_. You should know this!”

The three clones exchanged glances, then Cody removed his helmet. “Sir. Permission to speak, sir?”

Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Are you… do you think there is a reason we might be acting like this?” Cody asked, carefully, as if there was something he was avoiding.

“That’s what I’m asking you, Commander. I need to know I can trust you - and if there is a problem I need to know what it is.” He was getting frustrated again. He really needed to get a grip on himself.

“Sir, I have a theory I would like to test. If that would prove unsatisfactory, then we will accept whatever disciplinary consequences for insubordination. But you will have to trust me for a moment.”

Obi-Wan did trust Cody and he owed the man the benefit of the doubt, so he followed him and the other two.

Apparently, they were going to the medical tent. He fought the urge to eyeroll. Really, any excuse to get him in there…

“Stitches, would you mind taking a blood sample from the General?” Cody asked as soon as they walked in.

The situation was getting more and more bizarre, but Obi-Wan reminded himself to be patient. He was sure this would all make sense. Cody wasn’t the type to turn something serious into an elaborate practical joke.

Obi-Wan held out his hand and the medic quickly pinched a finger. He linked up the machine to a datapad and turned to Cody, unsure. “What do you want to know?”

Cody walked towards Stitches, while Waxer and Boil were holding unnaturally still in front of the entrance. He whispered something to the medic, who nodded.

“I thought he knew, Commander, or I would have said…”

“Don’t worry, Stitches.” Cody said, then finally turned towards Obi-Wan. “Now, you might already know and in that case, apologies for all of this. But I am under the impression you…”

Boil audibly gasped, and Cody shot him a murderous look, before turning back to look Obi-Wan in the eye. “I am under the impression you might not know you are pregnant.”

Obi-Wan felt all the blood drain from his face and a dull roar start up in his ears. He could not have heard that. It was not possible. He knew it was not possible.

But then his men’s behaviour made more sense. As disciplined as one could be, it would be very hard to let an Omega who smells clearly pregnant throw themselves at enemy fire.

Oh, Force, _pregnant_.

The floor was suddenly a lot closer. He was kneeling down, apparently. And throwing up yesterday’s ration bars and a lot of bile, too, he realised, detached.

His hands were cold and clammy as he closed his fists, nails biting into the flesh. He tried to think to focus…

 

Obi-Wan didn't remember sitting down, but he was in a chair, Stitches, Cody and the other two hoovering around him. Cody had a hand on his shoulder, but was otherwise incredibly stiff and radiated tension. He took his hand away as soon as he saw his General's eyes focus again.

"It's okay, Cody. I don't mind..." he waved vaguely towards the shoulder where Cody’s hand had been resting.

The man jumped forward again like a loaded spring and Obi-Wan spared a moment to imagine how the poor Alpha must have felt all those weeks watching him throw himself headfirst into danger.

Anything to avoid thinking directly about the main issue. The issue being that he was pregnant. Right. It had to be Jango’s. How could it have happened? He hadn't been in heat yet and even if he had been... All these years, had he been wrong? But what he'd heard…

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to shut out all sensory input and focus on the Living Force. He let the familiar sense of warmth settle over him, then moved his gaze inwards. Something seemed to shift, something was different and new, a bright point in the galaxy of lives around him. How could he have missed it? Well, that he knew - the war had taken so much out of him, out of them all, he hadn't even meditated properly in Force knew how long. Even when he did, so much death and grief still filtered in, it would have obscured this new light if he hadn't been looking for it specifically.

He felt overwhelmed all over again. Now he didn't just know, now he felt the truth of it. There was a child. Not a child yet, but... He could feel them inside.

Someone was calling his name.

"...neral. General. General Kenobi."

"Yes?" he said, looking up at Stitches.

"Do you need any assistance? Or would you prefer to be left alone?"

"I'm fine now."

Stitches gave him a Look.

“I will be. It's just a bit much to process."

"Does it mean we're out of trouble?" Waxer asked.

This startled a laugh out of Obi-Wan. "Yes, you are out of trouble. But please keep this under wraps for the moment. I need to... think."

He stood up, ready to go to his tent, and Cody fell into step with him. He didn't have the energy to protest, and let himself be escorted. Cody only hesitated a moment before coming in with him.

"Tell me to leave, if you really want to be alone," he said, bold and tentative at once. He looked like his own boldness had surprised even himself.

Obi-Wan thought that he would eventually need to be on his own, to think. To meditate properly. But for now he could admit to this one weakness, the need for comfort. He nodded at his Commander and started to remove the armour pieces he wore. Cody stepped in to help him unclasp the gorget and put away the duraplast pieces. It was strangely soothing and intimate act, one they’d done for each other multiple times before, but that seemed to take on new weight then.

“I will need to notify the Council,” he said, even before realising the weight of the statement.

He thought about himself standing in front of the Masters of the Order and felt like a scared Padawan.

Cody’s hands settled on his shoulders, forcing him to focus on him. “Now you’ll get all this blood off, then rest, and _then_ tell your commanding officers. Is that a plan?”

“Yessir,” Obi-Wan said weakly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he landed on Coruscant, Obi-Wan was ushered into the Halls of Healing and into the expert care of Vokara Che.

“But how could this happen? I thought I was infertile,” was Obi-Wan’s first question.

“Why did you think that? Did you get any tests done? Because if you did, I don’t remember administering them…” she said sternly, ready to go tear a new one to any emdee or healer incompetent enough to mess this up.

“No, it’s not that,” Obi-Wan murmured, feeling hot shame colour his cheeks. “It’s something you said, actually. I overheard when I was still a Padawan… Most of my Omega agemates had already had their first short all-clear heat and I was getting antsy. No one would tell me anything, so I tried to listen in the next time I had a check up. You mentioned odd hormonal values and you sounded worried about late presentation, and…”

"You remember a conversation from over twenty years ago?" Vokara asked, surprised.

"Well, it was important to me!" Obi-Wan replied, maybe a bit too forcefully.

"I am sorry, we shouldn't have talked about you where you could hear. And it was speculation. We would have told you directly, had we known anything.”

"I though I was simply too young to be told. I heard that a lot at that age.”

Vokara smiled sadly. "I can imagine. But it is an important thing to know about oneself. It was simply that you were very late in presenting, and if you never got your first heat, then that would have meant you were infertile. But you eventually did start your heats. Irregularities in cycles are fairly common, and they don't always mean infertility.”

Obi-Wan looked down at his belly, still mostly flat. "I know that now.”

"If you had realised before, there would have been options, but it is too late for an interruption at this point, unless you or the foetus develop complication. Things seem fine now, though you are underweight for this stage.”

She had spoken kindly, and fairly. He might have considered abortion, had he discovered the pregnancy earlier. But between the time he - well, his men, technically, had found out and now, he’d had too much time to... get attached. He knew what it was. Attachment pure and simple. But surely, if a life resulted of it, he could be excused. Anyway, it was too late now. He would carry the baby to term and then give them to the creche. He could already feel that they were going to be Force sensitive, or at least he thought so. He had no prior experience to compare this to. If the child wasn’t Force sensitive, then he’d find them a good family somewhere outside the Temple. It would be okay, he only had a few months off the frontline and then he could go back to doing his duty to the full.

(He had always been good at lying to himself. Too good.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this entire thing was born out of two scenes, one of which was Obi finding out he's pregnant - and I've been kicking that around since 2017, I am SO KRIFFING RELIEVED to be done with this part, no proofreading has been done, I am not sorry)


End file.
